Obsession and Murder, It’s a Wonderful Thing
by Caboose9966
Summary: Kagome Higurashi has this thing about murder, she's obsessed over it and of serial killers Inuyasha Itsumi and Miroku Houshi. After relazing that they both go to her highschool, Kagome begges them to theach her and her friend the way of murder. IK SM
1. The Opening

-1Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha…but I wish I did, then I wouldn't be here writing A fanfic about it, cause I would have so much fucking money, I would go insane and possibly attempt to take over the world with rubber duckys……Where am I???

And as a side note, I'm not insane, This is just the only idea I had in my head…scary.

* * *

_**Obsession and Murder, It's a Wonderful Thing**_

**_The Opener_**

Kagome Higurashi hit the power button on her T.V. As some as it was on, she flipped the channels until she came to the news. '_And in other news,'_ the anchorwoman announced, _'It would seem that the Brothers Grim are still at large here in Japan.' _Kagome plastered a big smile on her face with the announcement. She hugged her scrap book firm to her chest. She had been listening to her favorite killer's murder spree for sometime now. She was sure no one on the police force could change them.

_ ' Yes, The Brothers Grim have hit CEO of Ocean International Taro Richardson. Mr. Richardson was found in the bathtub of his high rise apartment with his throat slit.' _Kagome shook her head in disappointment with the Brothers lack of originality. She opened her scrap book and placed it on the ground. Inside her book, news articles of the Brothers crimes since the last year with hearts around some of them. Kagome pushed her brown hair over her ears as she began to cut out another article. Suddenly, her bedroom door sung open. Kagome jumped up and slammed the book shut with her foot.

" Mom told me to tell you it's dinner time." Her brother Souta said a little confessed of his sister's edginess. "Christ sakes Souta, knock next time!" Kagome shouted. Souta blankly blinked a few times and then shut the door. Kagome let of a sign of relief. No one in her family knew about her 'love' and she preferred to keep it that way. Kagome pick up her book and her articles, jumped on her bed. She laid down on her stomach, threw her legs in the air. She began cutting out again, wondering what her loves where doing right now.

Somewhere in the rich part of Japan, the door to room 200 in The Plastilina Apartment Complex was cracked open. Inside, Inuyasha Itsumi and Miroku Houshi a.k.a The Brothers Grim where in the living room, busy with their newest victims. "You see Inuyasha," Miroku said in a psychopathic mock. "This is what money dose to you." Miroku bent down to his dying victim. He then pulled out a letter opener and slammed it into his victim's chest. "You do all of this horrible shit to get ahead and crush people lives just to…" Miroku pulled his weapon out of his victim and looked over at Inuyasha, who hadn't said a word. Inuyasha had on a pair of headphones and was blasting a song. "Are you even listening to me?" No reply. Miroku gave a sign of annoyance as he stood up about walked over to Inuyasha, who was hard at work on his own victim.

Miroku proceeded to point him until Inuyasha turned around. Finally, Inuyasha took off his head phones and stood up to face Miroku. "What the hell man! What is it?" Miroku looked over Inuyasha's shoulder to his victims head was almost completely removed. Miroku smirked, "Don't tell me your doing it old school are you?" Inuyasha look at his work, then back at Miroku. "I don't see anything wrong with it. At least I'm getting the job done." Miroku cocked an eyebrow. "Pardon?" Inuyasha flicked Miroku's letter opener with his knife. "I'm here cutting into Mr. High and Mighty. And what are you doing? Pointing people with a stick." "No, no, I'm rupturing organs ok. There's a difference." Miroku spat in his defense. "Oh yeah, I'm sure." Inuyasha spat back with heavy sarcasm as he went back to his body.

"Ok, you know what? Fuck you man. Any moron with a knife can just kill someone. Rupturing organs takes real skill and talent. I mean hell, what we do is most likely the most difficult and time-consuming task one person could engage in." After his speech, Miroku turned to his victim and stopped. "This and hockey."

Suddenly, the apartment door sung open. Inuyasha and Miroku's heads shot up with confusion all over their face. 'What the hell? The wife isn't support to be home yet?' Inuyasha shot up and hit the light switch. The two killers ran to a full set bar and jump over the top of it. As they got back up, they both peered over the bar. The wife of the homeowner walked in a drunken fashion across the living room. Inuyasha and Miroku began to sweat like mad men. 'Game over man' Miroku thought. Inuyasha checked his watch. The wife walked into the middle of the living room where she stopped. Inuyasha and Miroku's hearts froze. The wife looked down as she began to step in and out of the blood on the ground. After a shout pause, the wife shrugged and walked off to another room. Inuyasha and Miroku finally took a breathe. "Thank god for blonds hey?." Miroku exclaimed. Inuyasha chucked at his friends remark. "Ok smartass, lets get the hell out of here." Inuyasha grabbed their "Tool Kit" as made there way out of the building.

Outside the complex, the two got into Inuyasha's van. Inside the van, Inuyasha pull the keys into the ignition and turned it hard. Suddenly, a watery sound came from the engine. "Great, it's flooded." Inuyasha exclaimed with annoyance. "Man, we have get to find a new gig." Miroku replied, placing his arms behind his head and yawned. "I mean, when was the last time we had a date?" Inuyasha looked out the front window, trying to think about Miroku's remark. "Shit, I'll need a dicamle to anser that one." Miroku rubbed his eyes, "That's exactly what I'm taking about. I mean, why can't we just start a garage band like every other teenager?" Inuyasha looked at the time. "Ok look, lets hit one more big target and then we'll stop. Deal?" Miroku nodded. "Cool. Now, take me home. Onward mule, Onward!" Inuyasha turned to Miroku. "You want to get out and fucking walk?" Miroku giggled as he lay back down in his seat. Inuyasha grabbed the keys again and turned them one more time. Once again, the van flooded.

"Fuck!"

* * *

So there you go. I'll write more when I have the time. Happy Days!!! 


	2. The Idea

-1Wow, I'm surprised that any one was every interested in this weird piece of work. But hey…I'm not going to argue. Thanks everybody!

* * *

_**Obsession and Murder, It's a Wonderful Thing**_

_**The Idea**_

Inuyasha was sitting on the subways on his way to school, bopping his head to the music playing from his mp3. In reality, Miroku's little talk in the van had been bothering him all night and well into the morning. He couldn't even remember the last time he had gone on a date or had even asked a girl out for that matter. Inuyasha folded his arms and leaned back on his seat. 'Just on more hit and I'm done', Inuyasha thought.

Suddenly, the subway stopped as the next location rang out in the car. This was Miroku pick-up. Inuyasha turned to the doors as Miroku jumped in. Form some reason or another, he was all energetic. "Dude, it's a fucking Monday, what's up?" Inuyasha asked with a yawn. Miroku sat down next to his friend with a big smile on his face. Miroku then opened his backpack and pulled out a newspaper clipping. He handed it to Inuyasha. "I found our next big hit." Miroku exclaimed and he pulled out some licorice for his backpack. Inuyasha shock his head as he unfolded the clipping. "I've been dreaming about this all day. Read that."

Miroku pointed at a picture. The picture showed about seven men in suits cutting a ribbon to a front entrance of a huge towering office building. Inuyasha eye's moved down to the article.

"_CEOs of the Spider Cooperation hit the Fortune 500 mark_. So, which one are we going to hit?" Miroku chucked and turned to Inuyasha, "All of them."

Kagome was standing at the train platform waiting for her best friend. In a manner of specking, her friend was kind of her _dealer_. "Hey you!" Kagome heard from a ways away. It was her friend Sango coming down the stairs of the station with a coffee in her hand. Sango run up to Kagome and gave a big hug. "So, did you hear?" Kagome raised an eyebrow. "About what?" Sango looked around the platform as she swung her pack around her shoulder. She reached inside and pulled out a newspaper. This is why Sango was like her dealer. Kagome never bought any of the newspapers from where her articles where from. One, her parents would get wondering. Two, she had a noisy brother. Too many problems to deal with. So, she would just get Sango to buy the papers for her. Kagome thanked god Sango was just a fan girl of the Brothers as she us.

"They hit another guy from Ocean International last night." Sango handed her the paper. "Oh, what? That's what I get for watching Channel 13." Kagome flipped through the paper untill she hit the current events section. On the front paper of the C.E paper was the handy work of the Brothers Grim. "Damn it!"

Sango took a sip of her coffee, "I tried to call you but you never answered." "Yeah, my cell's on the fritz." Kagome replied, her eye's never leaving the page. Kagome folded the paper and placed under her arm. She then hugged Sango and began to nuzzle her shoulder. "Who's my best friend in the whole wide world?" Kagome sang out in a childish tone. Sango pushed Kagome head back, "Jesus child, just take the paper. I've got all my articles." Kagome did a little jump a joy and hugged her again. Just then, a computer voice rang out saying a train is entering the staion. Kagome and Sango hooked their bags on their shoulders and hopped on the trian.

"Are you fucking nuts?!?!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Miroku ripped a piece of the licorice, "Why not?" Inuyasha took off his headphones and rubbed his temples. "Man, we're not talking at just knocking off one high top here. You're talking about offing seven, count them, seven stuff suits. This is a little out of our league." Miroku placed his hand on Inuyasha shoulder. "My friend, when we took the little 'past-time' up, we swore to kill off those evil bastards who crush the small guys." Miroku took the clipping away from Inuyasha, took out a red pen from his backpack and popped off the tap. "These assholes are no different. There're just more of them. So…" Miroku held the tip of the pen above the picture of the clipping and began to more in circles. "So, who first?"

Inuyasha had so much uncertainty about this plan bouncing around in his head. On one end, offing the heads of a evil cooperation didn't sound to bad. However, the chances of capture was going to be doubled. "Man, half of Japan is already looking for us. Do you think we're up for it?" Miroku smiled. "Do it think? No. I know we can pull this off." Miroku stuck out his fist for Inuyasha to pound it. After a few seconds of deliberation, Inuyasha smiled and pounded it. "Alright Einstein, hit me." Miroku hit the picture of the oldest looking man at the ribbon. "First, we konck off this guy then we just move ourselves up until we meet the big dog. From which we…." Inuyasha looked over. "Hold up. Holdddddd up. Why the old guy first?" Miroku torn into another piece of licorice. "Because statistically, older people have a better chance of dying on the spot then anyone else." Inuyasha snickered. "You found that out on HypoInfo.ca didn't you?" After a short pause, Miroku replied in a mono-tone voice, "It's reliable." Inuyasha broke into hesitates. "Oi, shut up man, it is." Miroku said some what offended. "Oh come on man. How reliable is a website that states that goldfish can't look up?" Miroku shock his head and pointed at the picture. "Ok, can we please get back to the topic at hand?" Inuyasha placed his hands behind his head. "Then it _statistically _shown that Wolfgang Puck was really a project of some mad German scientist." "PLEASE!" Miroku shouted. Inuyasha phunched him lightly in the arm, "Oh lightly up. You walked into that one." Miroku put the clipping in his bag. "Well, let's have my gullibility be that butt of your jokes some other day, shall we?" Inuyasha stood up and grabbed his bag, giggling. "Ok, it's a date." Miroku chucked. Subbenly, a voice came over the speakers saying the next stop will be Shikon High School. Inuyasha went a little more serous. "So, we'll get to school and let's go on the computers. Let's Google this Spider Corp.'s chairmens."

* * *

More to come, please r&r. Happydays everyone!!!! 


End file.
